My Way
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Heero está cansado de tudo ser a modo de Duo e resolve desabafar, tudo, uma song fic bem light


LIMP BIZKIT -MY WAY ( MEU JEITO)

(You think you're special, you do)

(Você acha que é especial, acha sim )

(I can see it in your eyes )

(Vejo isso nos seus olhos )

(I can see it when you laugh at me)

(Percebo quando ri de mim)

(Look down on me, and walk around on me)

(Quando me ignora, e quando pisa em mim )

Heero estava andando com Duo, de certa forma Heero estava mais irritado do que de costume, mas não o demonstrava , mas estava cansado de sempre se passar por ridículo na frente dos outros por causa de Duo e ele nem parecia ligar, ou notar isso, Heero via que Duo sempre o deixava os sentimentos dele em segundo plano. Heero sempre tentava conversar com Duo mas ele nunca escutava,

isso o incomodava e muito, ninguém quer ser deixado pra segundo plano.

(Just one more fight about your leadership)

( Só mais uma vez, vamos discutir Sobre sua liderança)

(And I will straight up)

(Só quero esclarecer )

(Leave your shit )

(E esclarecer as besteiras que fez )

(Cause I've had enough of this )

(Porque pra mim já basta )

(And now I'm pissed )

(Estou de saco cheio)

(Yeah)

Depois de muito pensar, Heero estava decido em falar com Duo mesmo que isso acaba-se com tudo entre eles, ou que fira muito os dois, ele pega toda sua coragem, até ouve seu coração bater mais forte , mas Heero não ia voltar atrás ele pega o braço de Duo, Duo se virou e o olhou o rosto de Heero demonstrava determinação, no meio da rua, onde passava muita gente, foi lá mesmo que Heero começou a falar tudo o que sentia em berros.

(This time I'm 'a let it all come out )

(Desta vez vou falar tudo )

(This time I'm 'a stand up and shout)

(Desta vez vou levantar e gritar)

(I'm 'a do things my way )

(E fazer as coisa do meu jeito )

(It's my way )

(Do meu jeito)

(My way, or the highway )

(Ou é do meu jeito ou estou fora )

(Check, check, check, check.. out my melody)

( Saque, saque, saque.. a minha melodia)

Duo ficou lá parado apenas ouvindo tudo que estava entalado na garganta de Heero, há muito tempo.

Heero desabafava tudo que vinha naquela hora. O

- Tô cansado de me passar de idiota por você! Tô de saco cheio de você nunca me intender, sempre pensando em você, em seu lado egoísta! Desta vez falarei tudo!

(Just one more fight about a lot of things )

(Só mais uma vez, vamos discutir Sobre um monte de coisas)

(And I will give up everything)

(Depois eu vou largar tudo de mão)

(To be on my own again )

(Para ficar na minha outra vez )

(Free again)

(Livre outra vez )

(Yeah! )

Todos olhavam pro dois, porém Heero nem pareceu ligar, sua atenção era apenas Em Duo que ainda não soltara uma só palavra.

- Eu não agüento mais, você me dando ordens, só desta vez eu falarei, só desta vez eu vou discutir com você!- dizia em gritos

Duo queria falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz não saia, parecia que as palavras de Heero tiraram a voz dele.

- Por que tudo tem que ser a sua maneira!Por que você nunca me consulta pra nada! Acha que faço tudo por prazer seu?

(This time I'm 'a let it all come out )

(Desta vez vou falar tudo )

(This time I'm 'a stand up and shout )

(Desta vez vou levantar e gritar )

(I'm 'a do things my way )

(E fazer as coisa do meu jeito )

(It's my way )

(Do meu jeito)

( My way, or the highway )

(Ou é do meu jeito ou estou fora)

Cada palavra que Heero dizia, entrava na mente Duo e em seu coração, Duo fechou os olhos bem forte e virou a cara e tenta sair dali, queria no momento sair de perto de Heero, e pensar no que ele tinha dito, foi o que Duo fez saiu correndo mas não por muito tempo, o braço dele é segurado por Heero que parecia ainda mais nervoso, a força que Heero usava estava machucando o pulso de Duo.

- Desta vez, eu falarei tudo até o fim!- grita Heero com toda sua força- você me deixou falando sozinho muitas vezes, mas dessa vez eu falarei tudo e ao meu jeito!

Heero parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva, mas nos pensamentos de Heero ele não sabia se o Duo sabia o que ele sentia ou não, mas essa dúvida não ia fazer parar de falar tudo que queria.

(Some day you'll see things my way )

(Um dia vai ver as coisas do jeito que eu vejo )

(Cause you never know)

(Porque ,você nunca sabe )

(Where, you never know )

(Onde ,você nunca sabe )

(Where you're gonna go )

(Onde está indo)

- Quando você vai perceber, o que eu estou sentindo? Você está esperando o que pra enxergar ? Preciso falar mais o que!- pergunta Heero com voracidade em sua voz

- Ah.. Eu.. - Duo sem saber o que dizer Duo estava perdido no que Heero falara, ele estava ouvindo tudo o que Heero falarava cada palavra Duo sentia um aperto no coração.

- Você nunca sabe aonde está, e me leva junto pra sua besteiras, sem saber ao menos se eu quero ou não ir ou fazer junto!

(Just one more fight and I'll be history)

(Só mais uma vez, vamos discutir, E eu vou mandar )

(Yes I will straight up )

(Sim, eu quero esclarecer tudo)

(Leave your shit )

(E esquecer as besteiras )

(And you'll be the one who's left)

(E é você quem vai ficar sentindo)

(Missing me )

(Minha falta)

(Yeah!)

- Só desta vez eu falarei, quem sabe um dia você me intenda, mas talvez seja tarde! Antes disto eu quero saber o que você realmente sente por mim? Você me odeia! Você me ama! O que? me diga!

- Eu...te amo... me desculpe... eu sei que...eu errei, sempre faço as coisas e nunca te consulto pra nada... mas eu tenho certeza que sem você Heero eu não vivo...mas o que eu faço... onde eu vou eu sempre te levo, pois ir pra qualquer lugar sem você é mesma coisa que ir pra lugar nenhum..- diz Duo todo envergonhado

Heero parecia ter se acalmado, Duo ia falar mais alguma coisa mas o beijo do Heero não o deixa falar nada.

N/A- Bem pessoal esse eh meu primeiro song fic, e também é meu primeiro Yaoi, por isso tá bem levinho! Eu quero comentários pra saber o que vocês acharam! please, eu ajoelho se precisar!

Beijos pra todos e pra Leona que me deu uma ajuda enorme pra fazer ela, e eu quero um comentário seu também ok?


End file.
